The Bonds we make
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future
1. Intro

Title: The bonds we make.  
By:Wordsofkaos Pairings:HGDM, PPHP RWOC, slight HGBZ slight PPRW (one sided on each)  
Warnings:AU Non-magic.So there will be Muggle stuff all around...Cars cellphone's and boybands..lol  
Disclaimer: JK owns all characters but my oc and my plot bunnies...(One tree hill type story) 

A few things you should know..Daffodils is one of many meanings to Narcissa's"Narcissus's, Narcissus, name it's by . Cohen Lupin is my oc I needed to have an outlet to bring the boys(Ron.Draco and Harry) together somewhat.

**Intro**

**Human Impact**

Family sometimes can be the most impacted part of your life.Draco Potter knew that for damn sure because he was born on June third and his half brother Harry was born on July thirty first just forty seven days later.

Crazy huh?

In high school his mother Narcissa Black had fallen in love with his father James Potter,by Christmas break he was nowhere to be found and his mum was already pregnant with him.His mother the strong woman she is went forward with her life.She met a man named Remus in march of the following year.

He fell in love with her pregnant belly and all. Remus Lupin held her hand when she went into labor.Remus Lupin was there when Draco took his first breath,to see his first smile,tooth and step.He stood by her again just eleven months later when she gave birth to his daughter Cohen Jade Lupin

Narcissa found out about Harry when her little man was just a month old.The paper printed a huge announcement about Mayor Potter's new grandson.His mother didn't even know that James had married. Less than two years later Narcissa noticed a moving van,in the house next to hers.She introduced herself and Draco to the new people in town only to find out that it was Lily Potter and little Harry.After getting to know one another finding out bout Lily's divorce they decided to raise the boys as brothers.Narcissa found out that James had gotten another woman pregnant just before both her and Lily.

Rebecca Zabini was now married to James Potter and raising three year old Blaise Potter together.

When Harry was five Lily met Severus Snape a local doctor who had treated Harry's broken arm. It didn't take long before Lily and Harry both had grown attached to him.Three days before Harry's six birthday his mother became Mrs Severus Snape..The coolest part was that he got to stay with his Aunt Cissy and his brother Draco and little Cohen while they went on their honeymoon.

Just shy of the boys tenth birthdays Narcissa and Lily opened Daffodils and Lily's a cafe.

Draco and Harry grew up together knowing and loving each other.Of course they had both Remus and Severus as father figures each even calling the latter dad.

They entered preschool together ,teachers and students alike melted at their little smiles..Their primary school days was more or less the same until third grade when the Parkinson twins entered their class.The oldest twin Hermione latched on Harry instantly becoming his closest friend ,Pansy the youngest twin found Draco to be amusing so they formed a bond too.Both girls attached their self to Cohen

By middle school the four were extremely tight until their last year before high school, when the classroom door opened for a new students both boys heads shot up

_"Class this is Blaise Michael Potter,everyone welcome Mister Potter"_

"And this fellow is Ronald Weasley he just transferred in from Morgen Hill's" 

That was the beginning of hell of the foursome who opened their arms to Ronald or Ron as he like to be called.

By their junior year at Madison Cove High school the six (Cohen is in grade ten) had become family..

One that Blaise Potter swore he'd tear apart...

He'd have the girl his brother Harry got to kiss.

He'd have even take way the girl that Draco seem to adore.

He'd even make room for the perky little Blondie that the boys loved

Ronald Weasley didn't know what he had in Cohen and Blaise was so sure he could handle each of them alone.

What Blaise didn't understand was that Draco and Harry wasn't just going to stand by and let it happen

* * *

_intro fin..._

_Okay everyone this is the intro to the story I've stuck on for a few weeks.._

_Thanks Kels_


	2. Chapter 1

Title:The bonds we make

Warnings..AU Non Magic,very One Tree Hillish..lol

Disclaimer:JK owns her characters I own Ali and Cohen...

_Chapter One-Learning Curve_

_"At this moment, there are 6 billion, 4 hundred, 71 million, 8 hundred, 18 thousand, 6 hundred, 71 people in the world. Some are running scared.. some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day.. others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good.. struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls -- and sometimes.. all you need is 1."_

Hermione Parkinson could barely keep her eyes open as she sat back in her squeaky chair in the lecture hall and continued to listen to Professor Lockwood who was rambling on and on about some kind of cold fusion which he seemed to feel so passionately about. She rolled her eyes and was about to put her head on her desk and go to sleep when she realized that her twin Pansy Parkinson had already beaten her to it. Figuring that the professor would notice if both of them were asleep, Hermione nudged Pansy, barely at first and then with increasing force each time.

"What the hell do you want?" Pansy mumbled sleepily. "I was just having this dream mmm, .. Justin Timberlake.. mmm, beach..mmm."

"Shut up Pansy," Hermione laughed. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Is there a problem ladies?" Professor Lockwood snapped angrily from his podium at the front of the lecture hall.

"No sir," Pansy said, half sincerely as she sat up from her sleeping state. "I was just explaining to Hermione the equation to convert cold fusion. She didn't quite understand it."

"Uh huh,"the Professor said sarcastically. "And I was just trying to continue on with class. Is that okay with you Miss Parkinson."

"That's fine sir." Pansy sighed as she sat back in her chair. It seemed like everyday, she and Professor Lockwood would get into some kind of argument; this was usually accounted for by the fact that Pansthated to be disrespected and Professor Lockwood loved to put students down to the ground. "God I hate that man," she said.

Draco, who was sitting next to Pansy laughed a little. "The only reason you hate that man is you always get crap from him. Just shut up for once Pansy and maybe that won't happen."

"You know what Draco. I kicked your ass in third grade, don't make me do it again. That would look really good to the football team that your on ."

"I'm scared Pans really no kidding."

"Miss Parkinson please! I am trying to conduct a lecture here, a very small task, yet very significant. Now if you don't mind..." It was obvious that Professor Lockwood had taken enough today. Although she had every urge to let all her anger out on that man, Pansy decided to sit back in her seat and not say a word until class was over and she, Draco, and Hermione all left for coffee and muffins at the off Campus Lounge before their next class which started at 9:30.

"Damnit!" Pansy whispered as she scrambled to pick up the papers that she had been studying before Hermione vanilla cafe' latte spilled all over them.

"I'm sorry sissy,"Hermione repeated over and over.

"It's no big deal, Pansy said. "It's just my physics notes. I think that Professor Lockwood would actually prefer me to turn them in like this."

Draco and Hermione laughed a bit, but the fact was, Pansy wasn't kidding. It wasn't an unknown fact that Professor Lockwood practically hated both Parkisons twins, not that either girl cared much for him either.

"Well you two," Hermione started. "I've got class in ten minutes so I'm gonna get back to the east side campus. I'll see you guys later."

Hermione leaned over kissing Draco softly then blew a kiss at her sister "Love you guys"

Once Hermione was gone, Draco and Pansy were debating on whether or not to even attend their next class, which happened to be Accounting. In the end, they both decided to go even though Pansy still couldn't keep her eyes open and Draco was just plain bored the entire class hour.

* * *

"Harry, I swear to God if you don't wake up right this second, I'm going to kill you," Draco yelled from the dorm room kitchen.

"Give me a minute you asshole," Harry yelled back. Slowly he rolled out of bed and began getting ready for his physics class that started in twenty minutes.He quickly kicked piles of clothes around looking for a pair of decently clean jeans and a shirt that hadn't yet been spilled on.

Seconds later, Draco appeared in the doorway. "Just checking to make sure that your lazy ass is out of bed."

"It is anything else you'd like to control this morning? like if I'm going to fuck Pansy tonight or not"

"Yeah, clean up this room of yours. It looks like you live with fricken pigs."Draco left out anything about fucking his best friend

"Good gravy, dude, I'll take care of it."

"I swear Harry if I hadn't known you practically all my life and the whole brother thing, I probably would have kicked you out long ago," Draco laughed.

"Shut up Drake ! If I hadn't known you my whole life, I'd swear that the search for clean cloths would be over just let me borrow one of yours." Harry yelled, throwing a shirt at Draco from one of the piles of clothes.

"Why should I?" Draco asked holding on to one of his clean Abercrombie tees

"Because, that's was the last clean shirt I own you dork, throw it back."

Draco laughed as he threw Harry the shirt. "You are such a nerd bro."

Harry shot Draco an icy glare before pushing him out the door and getting ready to leave for his physics class. Goodness he hated this class.

* * *

Hermione walked into class early and set down her bag while saying her hello's to the few people in the class. As she sat and talked with her friend Ali, a silence hung in the air. Hermione turned to see the door close and Blaise Potter standing in front of it. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Ali, who was by this time spellbound. "Yes Blaise Potter is in this class that great huh?" 

"Unfortunately," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Blaise took a seat behind Hermione. "Must you sit there?" Hermione said.

"Where the hell else do you want me to sit,maybe you want to share my chair" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind." Hermione turned around so that she was facing the front just in time for Senorita Frost to enter the room.

"Hola clase," she announced. "Abierto los libros a pagina 105."(TRANSLATION: Hello class, open the books to page 105).

Hermione paged through her Spanish Lit book until she was on the correct page before she heard Senorita Fross shrill voice noticing the fact that there was a new student among the crowd. "Special treatment," Hermione thought. "Just because he can throw a baseball special treatment." Hermione was forced to listen to the teacher and other girls swoon ever him

When class was finally over, Hermione gathered her things and she and Ali made their way towards the door before Blaise stopped them. "Excuse me," he began, taking Hermione's hand which she snatched away.

"I couldn't help but notice your beautiful smile would you care to be my date to dinner tonight and maybe you could help me out a bit. My Spanish is not so good."

"Oh God," Hermione thought as she heard Ali try to get her to agree with a giggle. . "Your wasting your time I've got the Potter I want. You know the quaterback of our state champs the Eagles?"

"Ah, you've never had me that's why you settle for less" Blaise said.

"That'll be the day," Hermione said dryly, masking her anger with sarcasm. Inside, Hermione was a little scared of Blaise because he never seems to let up. Even following her to where Draco was waiting for her with Cohen and Ron.

No Pansy and Harry which meant one thing she was so staying with Draco tonight...


End file.
